DiNozzo's Baby
by LanieEspo22
Summary: Upon leaving one night DiNozzo and Jenny Shepered make a startling discovery


**This is after Jeoanne Benoit but before Jenny's death obviously, Jenny is not sick. I do not own anything NCIS**

Tony had, had a hard week at work nothing had gone right for the team, no suspects when they went to search someone's house they found another victim leading to more questions than answers, they'd been shot at and last but not least someone bashed up Ziva. Tony smiled as he walked out of the building almost bumping into the Director who were both on their way out.

"Hey Jenny, how are you doing?" He knew it had been a hard week for her as well

"Not too bad thanks Tony I'm just glad the week is over I can't wait to go home and take a nice long bath."

Tony gulped as he imagined her slipping into a bath tub, he didn't know why but it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Tony earth to Tony" Jenny was saying sorry she had made the nice moment between them awkward she tried to talk to him some more but he cut her off.

"Shhh… you hear that?"

He asked as he pushed passed her outside she was about to protest when she heard him gasp and ran out to find him holding a newborn, resulting in her gasping as well. The baby looked fine as Jenny spied a note that had been under the baby she could feel the tears come to her eyes as she read it

To whoever finds her.

I am sorry for leaving her out here like this

But I didn't know what else to do I am alone

And this baby is a baby of rape. I will not bring

Up a baby by myself knowing that I am alone and indebted

To the navy in which I love please find a good home for her

I named her

Ella Paige (last name to be inserted)

Thank you and take care of her

The baby started to cry pulling jenny out of her thoughts as she turned to Tony who look fairly comfortable, he was rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. Jenny was grateful it was August and not January she whispered to Tony about the hospital and they quickly hopped into His car and drove their, while at a traffic light she text Gibbs

G- Tony and I found a Baby

Outside NCIS taking her to

Bethesda hospital meets us

There. Jenny

Tony stood protectively near the infant the whole time she was getting checked out and once they were done she was in his arms again asleep that's were Gibbs found them in Ziva's hospital room where she was staying overnight for a concussion. Tony was in a rocking chair asleep with the baby in his arms while Jenny and Ziva were so infatuated with both of them that they didn't even notice him enter until he put his arm around jenny's waist making her jump.

"Hey Jethro" she sighed so much for our easy weekend off she said smiling up at him completely forgetting that Ziva was watching them turning back to Tony to give them a private moment. Gibbs give her a quiet kiss on the neck and then turned his attention to DiNozzo

"Shouldn't we take the baby out of his arms?" he asked cautiously

Ziva and Jenny quietly giggled and Ziva explained

"we tried but Tony won't give up he's quite protective of her it's sweet"

Ziva then got out of bed raising her hand to stop the hushed protest of Gibbs and Jenny and reached out and took the baby out of Tony's hands he half woke up but she kissed his forehead and told him to go back to sleep and to Jenny and Gibb's amazement he did they realised that their relationship must be stronger then they realised. Ziva got back into bed with the baby while Jenny handed over the note. Gibbs then stepped out of the room to make phone calls to the rest of his team who insisted on coming to the hospital to see the baby.

When Abby and McGee got to the hospital it felt like they had never left, after leaving the office they had gone to visit Ziva for a few hours. When they reached her room Abby almost screamed as she gripped McGee's hand almost breaking it then headed straight over to talk to Ziva and Gibbs while McGee stood at the door chuckling at the sight of DiNozzo happy that he was finally sleeping he had been feeling guilty for Ziva getting knocked out because it was him that suggested that they split up while looking for witnesses.

When Ducky arrived the process of explain silently laughing was repeated, except this time Abby's antics woke Tony up who shot up out of his seat yelling "ELLA" which everyone thought was the funniest and cutest thing ever. Unfortunately for them this also woke up Ella who needed changing and a feed which Tony surprisingly volunteered for. When Tony came back Gibbs and McGee had gone back to the office dragging Abby along with them according to reports however Ziva and Jenny were still there much to Ziva's dismay. Jenny had always been a friend to the group but still an outsider and their boss however this encounter had brought her more into the group and it helped that Gibbs always had a hand to her whether it was on her hip or shoulder this didn't go un-noticed by the team (not that they said anything) but after Gibbs left they stayed talking about everything and nothing it was very much like a family gathering.

Jenny eventually went home after DiNozzo texted him informing that she was still there acting like everything was fine but secretly trying to stay awake and their was no way her was letting her drive home alone. After Jenny left with Gibbs and Ella was in a crib near the bed Ziva and Tony finally could talk.

"How are you"

Ziva asked in a concerned voice, he had gotten a few hours sleep but not a lot and she was concerned. Tony looked lat her like she had lost her mind

"Me? You're the one who got knocked out today and is in the hospital with a concussion. I'm the one who should be asking how are you? And I'm also the one who should be saying sorry for suggest…"

Tony's sentence was cut short by Ziva's hand over his mouth.

"don't go there Tony. We both made that decision to spilt up and there was no way of knowing that the killer would in fact turn up in our canvas it was just bad luck, and yes I'm the one that got hit in the head today but that means I got to sleep today, which is more than I can say to you who has been worrying about me half the day and now worrying about this baby."

Tony sighed and then went in for a kiss which she reciprocated, he was exhausted and after shifting over to make some room for a hug they started talking however half way through she felt the weight on her deepen and she realised that he was asleep. Finally she thought to herself and drifted of herself. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when Ziva woke with a start worrying about the baby she turned to look for her in the crib but it was gone, she urgently paged the nurse who came running in after seeing that Ziva wasn't dying she informed Ziva that the baby had been taken up to the nursery. Ziva relaxed immensely when she heard this and the nurse picked it up as well informing her that when they were both awake they would bring the baby back. The nurse then left after reassuring Ziva one more time. When the nurse came back to check on them they were both still fully asleep and she was glad they were good people and looked exhausted.

**A/N Should I continue?**


End file.
